When developing a system architecture, data regarding the physical hierarchy and information exchange interfaces of the system facilitate an understanding of the system architecture. There are many different tools used to design and develop different aspects of a system architecture, so the data regarding the physical hierarchy and information exchange interfaces of the system are typically dispersed among these various disparate tools in a variety of different forms. These tools may be utilized by various domains that contribute to the architecture development, yet utilize different languages and standards in their software packages to allow development by the domain they are intended to serve. Some examples include system and software modeling tools, for example, IBM® RATIONAL® RHAPSODY® DESIGNER FOR SYSTEMS ENGINEERS, No Magic, Inc.'s MAGICDRAW, Vitech Corporation's CORE™; or mechanical and electrical design tools, for example, PTC's CREO®, DASSAULT SYSTEM SOLIDWORKS, PTC's CREO SCHEMATIC™, and others. Computational analyses are typically performed on various aspects of the system design, but not the overall system architecture. An overall analysis of the system architecture typically involves manual modeling and analysis by an expert, preparation of a report, and peer requirements reviews and design reviews.